


Another One Wouldn't Hurt

by PrislyDawn



Series: 2bGay [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: To whoever finds this and has no clue what this is about. 2bGay is basically where we make 2b2t figures gay... Well, there are also other events, world building, relationships, and more to the alternate universe. The problem is that most I'm posting are in their own variants of the AU. Slight changes in decisions, paths and even world itself. So if you want to have a better understanding of what's going on and who the hell is Sayu as I don't give her a character tag on purpose, I guess you can comment down below as I figure out how to tell you.
Series: 2bGay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039182





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever finds this and has no clue what this is about. 2bGay is basically where we make 2b2t figures gay... Well, there are also other events, world building, relationships, and more to the alternate universe. The problem is that most I'm posting are in their own variants of the AU. Slight changes in decisions, paths and even world itself. So if you want to have a better understanding of what's going on and who the hell is Sayu as I don't give her a character tag on purpose, I guess you can comment down below as I figure out how to tell you.

"He's... so adorable," Sayu mutters to herself as she tuned in her camera in the Tyranny base. For once, that wasn't even directed at Tristan. "What if I..." Her finger brushes to the screen, over his image. "Play with him as well?"

It would be too much of a risk, and she didn't need to, but she wanted to. There's just something that she witnessed that captured her eye, and now she can't stop thinking about it. She hasn't felt this way on any other man, and it was enticing as the first.

In most universes, she wouldn't. Sayu wouldn't dare pursue another one. Sayu always knew she'd eventually get caught. That's why saving time is essential. There's a lot planned, and they're not even guaranteed to work.

This girl, in particular, was a bit greedy, more daring, and so very twisted. Enough so she decided, " _Why not?"_ A manic grin was formed on her face as she makes adjustments to her plan.


	2. Tart

It started as a little past time, a small break from Tristan and to form trust. She can't always be working with him, and a slight pause wouldn't hurt. So he was her little break sessions and ended up being more interested in him as time went on.

Unlike the five, she knew how healthy friendships should work. 

_It would be best if you had similar hobbies or interests with them._

Sayu entered his home, "I brought more ingredients from the other server! We can create that... Hello?" She calls out in the empty house, but there was no response.

_You don't turn away from their darkest moments._

She climbs up the stairs, trying to hear a single sound other than her own. Sniffling, she hears muffled under the covers in his bedroom where she found him. "Hey, hey... I'm here." She cooed from the doorway

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!" He furiously yelled, throwing a pillow towards her. 

" _Gah!_ " She moves her hands up in self-defense; the pillow was obviously harmless though. "That makes me want to stay more then..." She worriedly asserted, taking more steps towards him.

"Please. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." He paused after each word, just to breathe as if he was running out of air—sad whines and whimpers as he curls more under the covers.

_You make sure they know you're there for them..._

She's not leaving. In fact, she just gives him a supportive pat on the back as she sat next to him on the bed. "No~ I'm staying." Sayu playfully declared, hoping it would cheer him up. "I'm here. I won't leave you." She sincerely told him, rubbing his back, hoping for him to calm down.

_...even if it takes a while._

He just let her stay there for what seems like hours of silence—eventually coming up from the covers to see her warm smile and open arms.

There's a lot of other things she has done before this as well. Friendships take a lot of time to form, and what she needed was genuine ones; at least they needed to look like it. 

Was it really a surprise, she got the one who had the most issues with it?

He crawls up into her arms, and she gives him a tight hug, "I'm here, **_Poptart_**." She whispers into his ear, stroking his back as he continued to sob into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

She had to hold in a laugh, feeling his arms wrap around her and her clinged onto her like she was the only one left he could hold onto to. 

It was really a miracle, on how right everything was for this to come to fruition.


End file.
